


Border Patrol

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tamora Pierce - Tortall
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>360 word fic, written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tortalltwenty/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tortalltwenty/"><b>tortalltwenty</b></a>   community, prompt "Border." Kel used to volunteer for border patrol, but now she regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Patrol

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[aly](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/aly), [femslash](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/femslash), [kel](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/kel), [tamora pierce](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/tamora+pierce), [tortall](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/tortall)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Border (Kel/Aly, 360 words)**_  
**Title: **Border Patrol  
**Rating: **PG  
**Fandom: **Tamora Pierce, Tortall universe  
**Disclaimer:** These characters and their universe are not owned by me.  
**Characters:** Kel/Aly  
**Summary:** 360 word fic, written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tortalltwenty/profile)[**tortalltwenty**](http://community.livejournal.com/tortalltwenty/) community, prompt "Border." Kel used to volunteer for border patrol, but now she regrets it.

 

**Border Patrol**

 

The Tusaine border was quiet, which should have been a blessing to the knight charged with keeping peace.

Kel wished desperately for a battle. A skirmish, at the least.

She wished for other things she was even less likely to get.

Instead, she settled her grip on her weapon.

"Check."

The sword was not her best or favorite weapon. But sometimes...

She raised her blade, and slashed. The blade became a blur of silvery metal, arcing from side to side too fast for the eye to follow. She chopped, and chopped again, in a series of cuts meant to take down a giant or disable an armored knight.

... Sometimes, she took what comfort she could from the yard of sharp-bladed steel that did her bidding exactly.

She popped the blade from her opponent's hand, forced him back until he fell to the ground, and stood over him with her blade pointed directly at his throat.

"And, mate!"

Grinning, Kel sheathed her sword. She reached down, offering Merric a hand up.

Standing again, Merric rubbed the joints of his sword arm while Kel bent to retrieve his weapon. "Mithros, Kel, where did that come from? The last time somebody out-fenced me like that was when Neal hadn't seen Yuki..."

Kel kept her face carefully blank. She turned away to polish Merric's practice sword.

"You," Merric accused, amusement evident in his tone, "are overwhelmed by frustration because you've been too long away from your lady-love."

She threw up her hands. "Just wait." She returned the practice sword, and he sheathed it. "Someday it'll happen to you."

"Oh, no. I'm not going to fall in love with a diplomat or a spy. When I marry, it will be to a nice noblewoman who will be at home, waiting, whenever I return from the rigors of war or border patrol."

She scowled. "That sounds dreadfully dull. What would you talk about?"

He smirked. "Is it talking you miss so much?"

Kel refused to answer, instead turning to gaze across the valley that was her command. Words could not describe how much she missed Aly. For the first time, she hated border patrol.


End file.
